


Love The Same

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, Colin was her son. And she just wanted to see if Damian loved him as much as she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Colin remained close with the nuns after he left the orphanage, by whatever means that was. I don’t know, I just wanted Damian and Sister Agnes to just bond over how much they both love Colin and want the best for him. This is during the engagement, and probably some time after ‘The Partners.’ The dog is a girl, and obviously named after Colin’s orphanage.

She was in the park, enjoying the autumn day. Watching the leaves weave gracefully through the air from her perch on the bench. Thinking of the children under her care back at the orphanage, silently praying for their safety and future happiness. Already wondering about the holidays, what she and her sisters would give them, how they would decorate, hoping this was the last season these children were forced to be without a family.

And it was an accident, when she saw him. She was so deep in her thoughts, the loud, deep woof of a dog made her jump, clutch at her chest, whirl her head around.

He was closer to the edge of the park, corralling the barking dog with gentle hands and a kind smile. Holding the beast – a Harlequin Great Dane, by the look of it, still a growing puppy – as the little girl from the nearby fruit-and-flower stand squealed and ran over to pet it.

And Sister Agnes realized instantly – she knew that man.

But not from the tabloids. Not from television. Not even from social rumours.

She knew Damian Wayne because he was the fiancé of one of her favorite children.

Colin Wilkes – the boy who got the worst Gotham could throw at him, but still came out smiling. Still came out hopeful and inspired. Prone to phobias and fights, kidnapped and went through more foster homes than she could keep track of.

But he always gave his best. Always showed his sincere appreciation for what she and the other nuns did for him. Always visited.

 _Always_ visited. Every other month if he could. An immediate phone call if he couldn’t. Gifts for every birthday. Cards for every holiday or milestone or sometimes just to say hi.

He was a good kid. A wonderful man. And _amazing_ human being.

And she suddenly remembered his last visit. The smile on his face, the happiness in his movements. The sheer joy in his voice.

 _“I asked Damian to marry me, Sister.”_ He’d hummed, running his finger along the rim of his mug of tea. His grin was wistful and dreamy and so, so, _so_ content. _“And he said yes.”_

Agnes hadn’t said anything – not that she didn’t approve, of course. Colin’s happiness outweighed anything else. And when Colin glanced up at her, his eyes were bright and excited.

_“He’s the love of my life, and I get to spend the rest of it with him.”_

Agnes watched as Damian’s dog licked the little girl’s face, as the man led both girl and animal back to the stand, and struck up a conversation with her mother.

She’d never met him, only knew of him from Colin’s fawning, and later the media’s judgments. Only knew him as intense and bloodthirsty, or passionate and adoring, depending on the source.

But here, he seemed, well. Gentle. Tender. Kind.

 _Soft_.

She watched as he talked to the woman at the stand, as he smiled warmly and pointed to a small bouquet of flowers.

And then, she found herself standing.

She’d never met him – and now seemed as good a time as any.

Because she was a woman of God – but she was Colin’s mother, first.

The dog spotted her immediately as she approached, and tugged on the leash wrapped around Damian’s wrist. Damian didn’t look, though. Too wrapped up in choosing between the flowers.

His engagement ring glinted in autumn sunshine.

Simple, small, and so very _Colin_.

“…Mr. Wayne?” He blinked and spun around, surprise and impending annoyance clear on his dark features. But much like he to her, it seemed Colin spoke of her to him too, and hesitant recognition fell onto his cheeks.

Goodness, he almost looked _shy_.

“Hello.” She murmured, holding out her hand. “It’s very nice to finally meet you.”

Damian took her fingers eagerly, pulling back on the puppy as it jumped against the knees of her habit. “And you as well, Sister. Colin speaks very highly of you.”

“All lies, I’m sure.” Agnes laughed, waving off the compliment as she leaned down to acknowledge the dog. “How is Colin anyway? It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“Busy. Apparently planning a wedding wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.” And Damian smiled again. Softer than before, a little private. And she wondered if that was Colin’s smile. “Nursing an illness today, however. This cold weather finally hit him, it seems.” Damian shook the leash, glanced down at the dog. “Aiden and I were just out getting some medicine for him.”

Suddenly, Agnes remembered a few months ago, Colin mentioning that he was going to get Damian a dog.

“Medicine…and some flowers?” She couldn’t help but ask. Damian blinked, and glanced that the plants in his hand, and a dark maroon blush rose up his face. It was very handsome, and she could see why Colin loved it so much.

“They…reminded me of him.” Damian admitted quietly, running his fingers over the deep orange petals. “I thought, you know, along with the medicine, that it might…might make him feel better.”

“And I’m sure they will, especially if they’re coming from you.” Agnes ensured sweetly. Damian’s lips twitched upward, but only for a second, as if he didn’t quite believe that himself. “…Your wedding is coming up soon, isn’t it?”

“Mhm. In just a couple months, now.” Damian confirmed. He paused then, though. Glanced up at her through his lashes. “You’ll…you’ll _be_ _there_ , right?”

Agnes didn’t respond, not right away.

“Because, that’s…that’s kind of all he wants. I mean, I have my siblings, and a friend or two. Most of the guests will be friends of my father, if I’m honest, but…” Damian sighed, looked down into the pocket of his jacket, where Agnes could see the top of a medicine bottle. “But Colin only sent out one invitation. And that was to you. You and your sisters at the orphanage.” Damian seemed to startle, then. Look up at her desperately. “You _got_ it, right? I sent it to the right address?”

And Agnes couldn’t help but smile. Reach out and hold Damian’s arms. “I got it.” She swore. “And yes – the sisters and I will be there. We were actually sending our RSVP back tomorrow.”

“…Good.” Damian seemed to almost deflate, in his relief. “Good.”

Agnes kept her hands on Damian’s arms, and she couldn’t stop her smile from growing bigger, growing lighter.

“You are…much _kinder_ than you give yourself credit for. Than even _Colin_ gives you credit for.” She whispered. Damian stared up at her, that surprise all over his face once more. “And I am _so glad_ he found you.”

Damian paused a moment more, and then his face melted. His smile so like Colin’s, when Colin spoke of him. Wistful and dreamy. And happy. “Me too, sister.”

Agnes squeezed his arms one more time. Her voice was barely that, more a breath than a sound. “Please take care of him for me?”

“Always.” Damian promised instantly. No hesitation here. “With _everything_ I have.”

“I’m glad.” Agnes repeated, dropping her hands. “But speaking of, I suppose I shouldn’t keep you from him any longer.” She took a step back, bowed her head. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne.”

“Damian, please.” Damian tried, as he turned just slightly, handed the clerk money for the flowers. “And…it was a pleasure to meet you too, Sister.” He was suddenly digging into his pocket, the one opposite of the one holding the medicine, and digging out a ringing cell phone. He glanced at the number, then smiled. Soft and secret – and there was _no_ doubt, no more _wondering_ , that was _definitely_ Colin’s smile. He glanced back up at her, face proud and open and blissful. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

She watched as he walked away, dog in one hand, flowers and cell phone in the other, listened as he opened the call – “Hello, Beloved. How are you feeling?” – and exhaled.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Husbands AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/husbands-au)


End file.
